Stay
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: He's been having an affair behind his wife's back. But she doesn't want to live like this anymore. CHRISOC. Based on the song 'Stay' by Sugarland. ONESHOT


_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying_

Stacy was lying in Chris's hotel bed with her hands crossed behind her head. She kept her gaze on the light above her. She knew that she should be happy with her life. She was beautiful and in shape. She somehow caught the eye of Chris at a club. He found an interest in her and claimed her to be his. Just a month ago she found out that he was married and had kids. She was going to leave him for using her. But he was making her empty promises. Stacy saw Chris come out of the bathroom and button his shirt.

"My wife just called me. I'll be gone for about an hour or so." Chris said casually.

"Will you come back?" Stacy asked.

"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?" Chris replied annoyed.

"You'll come back a single man right?" Stacy asked once more.

"For the last time yes. I gotta go." Chris said.

Chris grabbed his bag and gave Stacy a light kiss. He smiled at her as he walked off. As soon as he shut the door Stacy got out of the bed. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs and threw her pillow at the wall.

_And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying_

Stacy knew he wouldn't come back a single man. He was making her empty promises again. She was sick of what he was doing to her. Stacy broke into tears and slid down the wall. She should have ended it when she found out he had a wife. What always made her come back to the man she hated to love?

It was his smile and his blue eyes. When he would smile at her she always fell for it. Stacy was always into men with blonde hair and blue eyes. That's what attracted her to Chris in the first place. The more time she spent with him she fell for him more and more. Soon he knew just how to lure her back. He always used his sweet voice with her. Then he would kiss her and flash her his smile.

But she knew he didn't really care for her. She was just his play thing on the side. It pissed her off because she gave him her whole heart. She made it obvious to her friends how much in love she was with him. But he treated her heart like a piece of trash. And she was sick of it. But no matter how many times she cried over the situation, she never could leave him.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

She remembered the first days of him using her. He would always come to see her and they would have a little fun. Then his wife would call him and he would leave. But Stacy would ask him to stay for a few more minutes. Then she would beg him to stay the night. But he would never give in. He would just yell that he would have to go back. Of course then she would be left crying in the bed he left her in. When he would come back he would re-assure her that he would leave his wife and come to her. And she would always give in and believe him.

_You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bear  
To love a man you have to share_

How could she be so stupid?

She was usually smarter then this. She would usually know when to leave a relationship like this. But there was something about Chris that made her not know the difference between wrong and right. Stacy got out of bed and looked out the window. She saw Chris drive away to be with his wife. She closed the blinds and turned around. She hated kissing Chris knowing a woman kissed those same lips. Stacy sighed as she faced the facts. She had to end it with Chris. It would break her heart, but it was the best thing for her to do.

Three hours later, Stacy was lying in the same bed, crying over the same thing. Chris still wasn't back yet. She went over what she should do over and over again in her head. By this time she was convinced that he would never be coming back. She finally knew she had to end it with Chris. Suddenly her phone started to ring. She sniffled as she looked at the caller ID.

_Chris mobile._

_I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best_

_Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

"Hello?" Stacy answered as casually as she could.

"I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting. The wife had problems with the twins." Chris replied.

"Yeah." Is all Stacy could think of saying.

"Listen I'm in my driveway and I'm on my way back." Chris answered.

"No Chris. Don't come back." Stacy finally managed to say.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked shocked.

"Stay with your wife Chris. She needs you." Stacy said.

"I know she does but baby I need you!" Chris tried to argue.

"Did you even tell her you wanted a divorce?" Stacy asked.

The line stayed silent for a long time. Stacy closed her eyes as she tried to hold the tears back. She knew what the answer was. She knew that he could never leave her. Stacy sighed as Chris started to talk again.

"Not today babe. But I will tomorrow I promise!" Chris said.

"Stop making empty promises Chris. I can't keep living like this. I'm sick of crying over the fact that you're with another woman. I'm sick of not knowing what you really mean. I love you Chris, but my heart has been broken. Stay with your wife Chris. It's the right choice." Stacy told him.

"Stacy I…" Chris started to say.

Stacy hung up on Chris. She sighed as she threw her phone in her purse. She threw her millionth Kleenex in the trash can and washed up. She got dressed and grabbed her bag. She looked around the room one last time. She knew she would remember every night in this room with him. His name and his memory would always be etched in her memory. But she was ready to move on. She left her room key on the desk. She figured Chris would be coming back anyway. Stacy looked around one last time. Then she walked out of the room and closed the door.

She was officially free.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**I really hoped you liked this one shot. This story is based on the song 'Stay' by Sugarland. I got my lyrics from Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
